Inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, variable content recording, capability of high speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. However, though there has been great improvement in inkjet printing, accompanying this improvement are increased demands in the area, e.g., higher speeds, higher resolution, full color image formation, new applications, etc. With new applications of use and new print substrates, there are often challenges presented that were not present with more traditional, paper-based, printing applications. Thus, there continues to be room for improvement as it relates to image quality and printing application versatility.